The present invention relates to power supplies, and particularly to high efficiency heat dissipated power supply which provides larger capacities and preferred heat dissipating ability.
Currently, more and more components are connected to a computer, such as optic disk drives, built-in modems, printers, network cards, interface cards, etc. Moreover, the speeds of computers, such as CPUs, CD drives are increased rapidly, for example, Intel Pentium 4 and AMD K7 have speeds over 2GHz. These all cause that more power is required and much heat is dissipated. Thereby, more and more fans are installed for heat dissipation. As a result more than one power supplies are used in one computer mainframe.
Referring to FIG. 1, one prior art design is illustrated. In that, two power supplies P1, and P2 are overlapped. The two power supplies are connected in parallel by connectors and are placed in one frame for increasing output power.
In another prior art, a hollow casing A is formed, which has two receiving spaces each for receiving respective power sources.
However, above mentioned prior arts will cause that a larger space is necessary and the cost is doubled. Moreover, the problem of heat dissipation is not resolved.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a high efficiency heat dissipated power supply which comprises a base and a cover. The base receives power from a plug at a rear side thereof. Voltage of the power is reduced and rectified by an electronic circuit for being used by a computer mainframe. A bank of fans are installed at a rear side of the base so that the fan absorbs air between the cover and base; and then guide the air to blow out. An interior of the cover has at least one cover fan. The cover fans are actuated by a power source. Outer air is absorbed by the fan and then flows into the cover to blow the electronic circuit. Then the air is exhausted by an exhausting fan at a rear side of the base. Thereby, air flows along three paths so that convection air is formed at the interior and exterior of the power supply; as a result heat dissipating efficiency is increased so that capacity and output power are increased.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.